The Two Super Powers: Part 1
by McCracken
Summary: Pravo and the Felo-Sapien Overlords launch an all out attack against the Road Rovers.


  
"The Two Super Powers Part 1: The Return of XL766"  
  
By McCracken  
  
Road Rovers and anything that invole them are property of Warner Bros. The Galaxy Rovers, and the crew of the Space Rover 2  
are property of Kristen Coughlan. Strayers are property of Steven Today.  
Huntress, Duke, and Canis are property of Greywolf Lupous. XL766 is property of McCracken.   
Everyone I haven't mentioned belong to other ppl that I didn't mention.  
  
Setting: Parvo's Office. Parvo is sitting in his chair talking to the Felo-Sapien Overloads Leader.  
  
Leader  
We're very disappointed Palvo, you promised a good show. Instead, that dog killed 23 Felo-Sapiens,  
16 Cano-Sapiens, and 30 Felo-Cano-Sapiens with out taking a scratch. Now remind me, wasn't he suppose  
to rid us of the Road Rovers?  
  
Parvo  
I am very sorry, but apparently he malfunctioned.  
  
Leader  
Malfunctioned?!?!? He didn't malfunction, you gave him too much free will. Now, how are we suppose to move  
onto Earth now that the Road Rovers have that thing on their side.  
  
Parvo  
XL766 isn't on their side yet, but he will probably join them if we do not eleminate him soon.  
  
Leader  
Well I hope you have a good plan Parvo, I will not tolerate another failure!  
  
Parvo  
Don't worry, I have a plan.  
  
Leader  
And what would your plan be?  
  
Parvo  
We continue on as planned.  
  
Leader  
Are you crazy?!?!?!  
  
Parvo  
You have troops to spare do you not?  
  
Leader  
Well, yes I do.  
  
Parvo  
Then drop them in the Southwestern area of America. That should lure the Road Rovers and Lone Dog out, and  
maybe even that traitor XL766.  
  
Leader  
Ok, but if we do not kill them, then we'll kill you.  
  
Parvo  
Don't worry, we can't fail this time.  
  
Setting: Space Rover 2. Jason is at the radar screen. Thunder is sitting down at the Captian's Chair.  
Jade is at the communications screen.  
  
Jason  
Thunder, I'm picking up about thirty Felo-Sapiens appearing near the Grand Canyon.  
  
Thunder  
Keep monitoring them Jason. Jade, contact the Road Rovers and tell them.  
  
Jade  
Ok. Space Rover Unit 2 to Road Rovers.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Control Room. Canis is working on the the monitor when Jade calls.  
  
Canis  
This is Road Rovers, go ahead Jade I hear you loud and clear.  
  
Setting: Space Rover 2  
  
Jade  
Well, we're picking up about 30 Felo.....  
  
Jason  
Make that 26.  
  
Jade  
Ok, 26 Felo....  
  
Jason  
No, that's 20.  
  
Jade  
20 Felo.....  
  
Jason  
What the heck?!?! Now there's only 13.  
  
Jade  
Ok Jason how many Felo-Sapiens are there?  
  
Jason  
Well, now I can't detect any.  
  
Jade  
Well Canis, you better go ahead and check it out anyway just in case. Space Rover Unit 2 over and out.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers Control room.  
  
Canis  
Ok I'll get the Rovers ready.  
  
Setting: Road Rovers rec. room. Bear is sitting on a chair, still mad about Cyc being stolen. Hunter, Huntress,  
and Duke are watching "The Young and The Restless". Melanie, in her Pre-Fox-Sapien form, is cleaning CJ and  
Sporty. Nitro walks in.  
  
Nitro  
Bear, don't tell me your still mad about Cyc.  
  
Bear  
I'm going to make that KL546 pay for taking Cyc.  
  
Duke  
I thought his name was CQ014  
  
Huntress  
Nah, it was XL766, at least I think it was.  
  
Hunter  
Hey now, we don't talk during your show so pipe down a little!  
  
Canis comes running into the room and turns off the TV.  
  
Hunter  
Hey, I was watching that!  
  
Canis  
Sorry, but you got yourself a mission now.  
  
Hunter  
Man, now I'll never know what happens.  
  
Huntress  
You'll live Hunter, what's up Canis?  
  
Canis  
Well, Space Rover picked up some Felo-Sapiens, but then they disappeared so we're sending you guys  
to check it out.  
  
Duke  
Ok, let's go guys. I'll be back later tonight Canis.  
  
Canis  
Get over yourself Duke.  
  
Setting: Road Rover Vehicle Bay. Hunter, Huntress, Duke, Bear, and Nitro are heading towards one of the  
Street Rovers. Snap is working on one of the cycleborgs.  
  
Snap  
Hey, were are you guys going?  
  
Duke  
On a mission.  
  
Snap  
Cool, can I come, I'm getting bored.  
  
Hunter  
Sure.  
  
Huntress  
I'm driving!  
  
Nitro  
I get shotgun!  
  
They all pile into the Street Rover and drive off.  
  
Setting: 30 miles north of the Gran Canyon, where the Felo-Sapiens were detected. Huntress parks the  
Street Rover and they get out.  
  
Nitro  
I don't see any Felo-Sapiens, maybe it was a glitch.  
  
Bear (Sickly)  
I *gulp* see them.  
  
Nitro qucikly realizes that all around them, there are dead Felo-Sapiens. But only a few are shot up, the others  
are scattered in pieces all across the desert.  
  
Snap  
Whoa! This is amazing!  
  
Snap takes out a camera and starts to take pictures of dead Felo-Sapiens.  
  
Hunter  
Snap, I don't think you'll win a Pulitzer Prize for some disemboweled Felo-Sapiens.  
  
Snap  
Of course I won't Hunter, but the other Roves might want to know what happened.  
  
Huntress  
I wonder what did this?  
  
Duke  
Maybe it was Lone Dog.  
  
Hunter  
Nah, this is a little too violent for him.  
  
Nitro  
Um, what's that?  
  
They look up at the sky and see a Felo-Sapien ship fly down towards them. It lands and 35 Felo-Sapien Warriors  
come running out towards them.  
  
Felo-Sapien 1(Lion, Jamican Accent)  
Well, well, what have we got here mon?  
  
Felo-Sapien 2(Lynx, Hispanic Accent)  
I'd say it was some Road Rovers, let's kill them!  
  
Voice (Male, American Accent)  
You'll have to kill me first!  
  
Off in the horizon, a cycleborg comes driving start at them. As it gets closer, it becomes easier to see it.  
  
Bear  
It's Cyc! That means it's......  
  
The driver pulls out a slender sword and drives past Felo-Sapien 1. He falls in half almost instantly. Then, the  
driver stabs another Felo-Sapien, leaving it stuck in him. 5 Felo-Sapiens try to shoot at him, but the driver pulls  
out a sub-machine gun and circles the Felo-Sapiens, gunning them down. The remaining 28 Felo-Sapiens run  
back to the ship and open fire at Cyc. Cyc catches on fire and the driver jumps off, breaking his arm in the jump.  
Cyc crashes into the Felo-Sapien's ship, killing all of the Felo-Sapiens.  
  
Bear (Falling on his knees)  
Cyc........  
  
Nitro  
It's ok Bear.  
  
Hunter, Duke, Huntress, and Snap go to check on the driver.  
  
Duke  
Are you ok?  
  
Driver (Jumping up)  
Never felt better, but now I'm going to need some new wheels.  
  
The driver takes off his helmet and reveals himself as XL766.  
  
Hunter  
I would not have predicted this.  
  
XL766  
Neither would I, but hey, here I am.  
  
Bear walks up to XL766 and punches him in the face. XL766 falls down.  
  
Bear  
That's for wrecking Cyc!  
  
XL766  
That was very unwise my friend.  
  
He flips over Bear and trips him, but before Bear hits the ground, XL766 grabs by the neck and lifts him up.  
  
XL766  
Now, I want you to remember this, and remember how it could've turned out.  
  
He lets Bear go.  
  
Bear (Gasping for air)  
How *gasp* did you know where the Felo-Sapiens were landing?  
  
XL766  
Well, after I was suppose to kill you guys, some group called the Felo-Sapien Overlords were suppose to land  
out here near the Grand Canyon to take over Earth. I assumed that even after my insurrection, they would  
continue on with their plan.  
  
Duke  
Well, how many more do you think they'll send out?  
  
XL766  
I think they'll stop for a day or two and pick a new point of attack, after losing 65 Felo-Sapiens to one dog, they'll  
be mad.  
  
Hunter  
Ok, do you have any idea where they might try to land next?  
  
XL766  
Well, it'd be one of two places.  
  
Nitro  
What are the two places?  
  
XL766  
I have no clue.  
  
Huntress  
Then how do you know it would be one of two places.  
  
XL766  
I don't.  
  
There's a long stretch of slience.  
  
Snap  
So anyways, we should get back to base and tell the Master.  
  
Hunter  
Yeah, let's go.  
  
XL766  
Good luck you guys, you'll need it.  
  
Hunter  
Oh no, you're coming with us.  
  
Huntress  
Hunter are you crazy?!?!?  
  
Hunter  
Hey, he did save us after all.  
  
Bear  
Yeah, but he was created to kill us, how do we know that he's not going to attack us when we take him back to  
Road Rover Headquarters.  
  
XL766  
Well, if I really wanted to kill you, you would have been dead now and I would've taken the Street Rover.  
  
Duke  
Good point, I say he comes.  
  
Setting: Street Rover driving back to the Road Rover Headquarters. Hunter is driving and XL766 is sitting shotgun.  
  
Nitro  
I can't believe we're taking you back with us.  
  
XL766  
Well, I can't believe Bear is taking what's left of that cycleborg back.  
  
Bear  
It's name is Cyc!! And how did you know my name?  
  
XL766  
When you have to study everything about the Road Rovers, you figure out their names sooner or later. Hunter,  
truck.  
  
Hunter  
Wha? Oh yeah!  
  
Hunter turns the Street Rover tightly, avoiding an on coming truck.  
  
XL766  
Stop the car Hunter.  
  
Hunter  
Why?  
  
XL766  
Just do it.  
  
Hutner stops the car and XL766 gets out.  
  
Snap  
I wonder what he's doing.  
  
XL766 walks around the Street Rover and opens up the drivers door. He then pushes Hunter over to the passenger  
seat and climbs into the driver's seat.  
  
Huntress  
You can't drive XL766, you haven't taken the driving test yet! We don't even know if the Master well let you become  
a Road Rover.  
  
XL766  
Ok, let me make two points here. Point one, is Blitz a Road Rover?  
  
Duke  
Ya.  
  
XL766  
Well then, if Blitz can be a Road Rover, then I sure as hell can.  
  
Hunter  
He does have a point.  
  
XL766  
Point two, did Hunter take the driving test?  
  
Nitro  
Yes.  
  
XL766  
Did you pass it Hunter?  
  
Hunter  
Yea.  
  
XL766 (Saracastically)  
Well then, I think you know where I'm heading with this conversation.  
  
Hunter  
Your almost as funny as Tramp.  
  
XL766  
Oh, I assure you that I'm funnier than your cousin.  
  
Setting: Road Rover Rec. Room  
  
Colleen  
You're got to be bloody crazy Huntie!!!  
  
Hunter  
I'm telling you Colleen, he saved our lives.  
  
XL766 is sitting on the couch, watching Hunter and Colleen agure over him. Blitz walks in.  
  
Blitz  
Hey guys.  
  
Hunter  
Hey Blitz.  
  
Colleen  
Hi Fluffly.  
  
Blitz  
My name is Blitz, can't you remember that?  
  
XL766  
Fluffy? Man, I feel so left out.  
  
Blitz  
*Girly type scream* What is THAT doing here?  
  
XL766 looks around and turns back to Blitz.  
  
XL766  
I don't see a "that".  
  
Blitz  
I'm talking about you genetic dog!  
  
XL766  
I have a serial number you know.  
  
Hunter  
XL766, if you're going to be a Road Rover, you'll need a real name.  
  
Blitz  
What do you mean he's going to become a Road Rover?  
  
Colleen  
Huntie has some crazy idea that because XL766 saved his life, that now he's going to become a Road Rover.  
  
Master  
Maybe he will.  
  
The Master walks into the Rec room.  
  
XL766  
Ah, Professor Shepard I presume.  
  
XL766 shakes the Master's hand.  
  
Master  
I'm glad you've decieded to come. Now, if you will please follow me.  
  
The Master leads XL766 out of the rec room.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Setting: Road Rover Rec room. All of the Rovers (except for Space Rover 2 membes) are waiting in the rec room, watching  
TV.  
  
Exile  
I bet you he become a Road Roverski.  
  
Blitz  
All I can say is that he better watch himself or else I'll bite him in his tooshie!  
  
Exile  
Don't be wierd boy.  
  
The Master and XL766 walks into the rec room. XL766 is wearing something very similar to the standard  
Road Rover uniform, except that it's black instead of silver.  
  
Master  
Let me introduce the newest member of the Road Rovers, XL766.  
  
Tramp  
Ok Jason, you owe me $20.  
  
Jason  
Damn it, I was sure that he wouldn't make it.  
  
Hunter  
What's up with the black suit, is it suppose to represent the evil in you?  
  
XL766  
Nah, they just ran out of silver.  
  
Master  
Well, now that that's been settled, I need all of you to get ready.  
  
Huntress  
Why, what's up?  
  
Master  
The Felo-Sapien Overloads will be launching another assault on Earth. We have no idea where they might land,  
but we need to be prepared. Each of you will break up into 5 dog groups.  
  
Hunter  
Let's hit the road Rovers!  
  
Setting: 15 miles north of Moscow. Exile, Diamond, Aaron, Duke, and Mush are waiting to see if the Felo-Sapiens  
will land any where around Moscow.  
  
Duke (Shivering)  
It's....... Freakin' freezing.  
  
Exile  
What are you talking about? This is good weather for mother Russiaski!  
  
Duke  
Russia ain't m...m...my motherski.  
  
Mush  
Be that as it may, I don't think the Felo-Sapiens are going to land any where around here.  
  
Diamond  
Yeah, you're probably right. I wonder if any of the other Rovers are having any luck?  
  
Setting: Southern Alberta, Canada. XL766, Huntress, Blitz, Mark, and Rita are sitting around a fire. Huntress  
is flirting with XL766, and Blitz is watching him, afraid that he might try something.  
  
Huntress  
So, tell me a little about yourself XL766.  
  
XL766  
Well, I was created to kill you, and the rest is history.  
  
Blitz  
Yeah, well you better not try anything freak dog.  
  
XL766  
Shut up.  
  
Blitz  
Cause if you do, I'll be forced to bite your tooshie.  
  
XL766 (annoyed)  
Shut up!  
  
Blitz  
Just remember, I'm in charge here so don't try anything funny.  
  
XL766  
It's amazing, I tell you to shut up, but you don't listen. Is he always like this?  
  
Mark  
Nah, he's usually worst.  
  
Blitz  
You better watch yourself too robo dog!  
  
Mark and XL766  
Shut up Blitz!  
  
Setting: Scotland. Sky, Colleen, Hunter, Nitro, and Bear are sitting around waiting to see if the Felo-Sapiens  
land anywhere near England.  
  
Nitro  
I'm sorry Bear, but you need to give Cyc up and move on with life.  
  
Bear (trying to repair what's left of Cyc)  
No, Cyc's almost as good as new.  
  
Hunter  
No, not really.  
  
Bear  
Fine, I'll let Cyc die.  
  
Bear starts to cry.  
  
Colleen  
There, there bloke, it's ok.  
  
Setting: Sierra Nevada. Tramp, Kara, Tundra, Mama, and Snap are in the Street Rover drving up a windy mountain  
road.  
  
Kara (Sarcastically)  
You know, we wouldn't be lost if I were driving.  
  
Tramp  
I'm not lost Kara, I'm just a little misplaced right at this moment.  
  
Mama  
If we resort to cannibalism, I say we eat Tramp first.  
  
Tramp  
Oh shut up, we're not that lost.  
  
Tundra  
I call his arm.  
  
Tramp slams on the brakes.  
  
Tundra  
Calm down Tramp, I was just kidding.  
  
Tramp  
Shut up! Don't you hear that sound?  
  
Everyone gets real quiet and they hear the faint sound of an engine.  
  
Snap (Whispering)  
You think that's the Felo-Sapiens?  
  
Tramp  
I don't know, but let's get ready just in case......  
  
A sudden explosion by the Street Rover interrupts Tramp.  
  
Kara  
What was that?!?!  
  
Suddenly a Felo-Sapien ship comes out of cloak and fires a volley of green laser beams at the Street Rover.  
  
Tramp  
Shit! Everyone out now!  
  
They all bail out of the Street Rover and run for cover just as the Street Rover explodes in a fireball.  
  
Tramp  
Aw man, the Master will never let me drive after this!  
  
Kara  
You weren't suppose to be driving anyway, I just felt nice and let you drive.  
  
Tundra (Sarcastically)  
If you two don't stop aguring, then you'll have nothing to fight about when you guys get married!  
  
Tramp and Kara blush with embarrassment.  
  
Tundra  
Besides, we have a Felo-Sapien ship trying to blow us up. Now, does anyone have an idea?  
  
Snap  
Hey they're landing!  
  
The ship lands near the remains of the Street Rover. 5 Felo-Sapiens run out from the ship and fire a small  
volley of surpressive fire towards the rocks where the Strayers are pinned down at.  
  
Mama  
Well fearless leader, what's the problem?  
  
Tramp  
I don't know, let's wait until they run out of ammo.  
  
Snap  
Not to ruin your plan Tramp, but they're using plasma rifles, and they never run out of ammo.  
  
Tramp (Sarcastic)  
Well then Mister Know It All, what's your plan.  
  
Snap  
We have guns right? Let's just return fire.  
  
Kara  
Wow Snap, you'd make a better leader than Tramp.  
  
Tramp  
Hey!  
  
Tundra  
Oh will you guys flirt on another day?  
  
Tundra runs out from the rocks, shooting a pistol at the 5 Felo-Sapiens. One of them falls dead as Tundra  
dives behind another group of rocks.  
  
Tramp  
Quick, let's get them while they're distracted!  
  
Tramp, Kara, Mama, and Snap jump out from the rocks and open fire at the remaining Felo-Sapiens, gunning  
them all down.  
  
Tundra (Shouting to the others)  
Ok, on the count of three, rush the ship, we'll over run them.  
  
Tramp (Sarcastic)  
Who died and made you leader.  
  
Tundra  
Well, you weren't doing anything but aruging with Kara!  
  
4 more Felo-Sapien warriors run out from the ship and fire at the rocks where the Strayers (excluding Tundra)  
are behind. Tundra jumps out from the rock and fires at them, killing 2.  
  
Felo-Sapien 1  
He's over there, bring out the Dark Cats!  
  
Tundra  
Dark Cats?  
  
Tramp and Snap pop out from their rock, killing the other 2 Felo-Sapiens. Then, three creatures emerge from  
the ship. They're Felo-Sapiens with some sort of heavy armor on them. Their black metallic helmets perfectly   
cover their entire head. The rest of the body is cover by a silver colored armor and they have some sort of a  
metal backpack on their backs. One has a huge mini-gun, another has two small gauss  
rifles (smaller, lighter versions of mini-guns), and the last one has a dual rocket gun.  
  
Dark Cat 1 (Mini-Gunner)  
Ok, I'll keep the leader down, you two go for the others.  
  
Dark Cat 2 (Guass Rifles) & Dark Cat 3 (Dual Rocket Gun)  
Yes sir!  
  
Dark Cat 1 fires his mini-gun at the rocks where Tundra is hiding, but instead of bullets, the mini-gun fires plasma  
bolts. Dark Cat 3 fires his two rockets, covering Dark Cat 2 so that he can get closer to the rocks where the other  
Strayers are. Tundra rolls out from behind the rocks, shooting at Dark Cat 1, but the bullets deflect harmlessly  
off of it. Dark Cat 2 runs over to where Tundra is in mere nano-seconds and points one of his gauss rifles at  
his head.  
  
Dark Cat 1  
Come out or else your friends gets it.  
  
Tramp (Dropping his gun and coming out)  
Ok, we're coming.  
  
The others follow his example. Dark Cat 3 escorts them to the ship. Dark Cat 1 follows him.  
  
Dark Cat 2  
Hey, what should I do to him?  
  
Dark Cat 1 (Menacing)  
Kill him.  
  
Tramp  
No!  
  
Dark Cat 2 pulls the trigger, splattering Tundra's blood all over the road. Tundra falls down, dead.  
  
Tramp  
You bastards!  
  
Tramp tries to punch Dark Cat 3.  
  
Dark Cat 3 (Hitting Tramp with his gun)  
GET YOUR PAWS OFF ME YOU DAMN DIRTY DOG!  
  
Felo-Sapien  
Hey, try to keep them in one piece, the Leader won't be happy if you kill ALL of the Rovers.  
  
Dark Cat 2  
Yeah, I've already killed their leader.  
  
Setting: Jail on the Felo-Sapien Ship. Snap and Tramp are in one cell, Kara and Mama are in the one across  
from theirs.  
  
Tramp  
It's my fault Tundra's dead.  
  
Kara  
How do you figure that, he was just trying to save us.  
  
Tramp  
They thought he was the leader, if I acted like the leader for a whole second....  
  
Snap (Interrupting)  
You'd be the one dead now, not Tundra and we'd be no better off. Tramp, look, Tundra dieing hurt all of us, but  
there's no sense in blaming yourself about it.  
  
Mama  
Yeah Snap's right, and besides, if you're too busy crying, you'll miss your chance to get revenge!  
  
Snap  
That's not exactly where I was heading with this, but I guess that will work too.  
  
Tramp  
Ok, first things first, we need to see where they're taking us then.....  
  
Dark Cat 2 (Walking down the hall)  
I hope none of you are planing anything back here, I'd hate to ruin my armor by getting my dog blood on it.  
  
Tramp  
I'm going to get you for that!  
  
Dark Cat 2  
I'd like to see you try.  
  
Dark Cat 2 leaves.  
  
Setting: 15 miles north of Moscow. Exile in answering a call. He hangs up the phone.  
  
Duke  
What's up Exile?  
  
Exile  
The Strayers have been attackedski, we need to get going right now!  
  
Setting: Sierra Nevada. The Street Rover is still burning and Tundra's body is still spilling out blood.  
  
Diamond  
Oh my god!  
  
Mush (Crying)  
No, this can't be right..... Tundra can't be dead....  
  
Aaron (Mad)  
Who ever did this is going to die a very painful, slow death.  
  
Exile  
I see no sign of the other Strayers, we need to contact the other Roverskis.  
  
Setting: MIB Headquaters. J and K have just walked into Z's office.  
  
Z  
Good you're here. We've picked up multiple signals of ships entering and leaving Earth's atmoshpere, and we  
need you two to go check it out.  
  
J  
But what if we become a nuisance to the writier and they write us out of the script?  
  
K  
That's a chance we'll have to take, let's go.  
  
Setting: Southern Alberta, Canada. Huntress has just finished an important phone call.  
  
Huntress (In disbelive)  
That was Diamond, Tundra is..... he's.....  
  
XL766  
Dead?  
  
Huntress  
Yes.  
  
Mark  
You're kidding?  
  
Huntress  
No, he's dead and the other Strayers are gone.  
  
Blitz  
I bet clone boy here had something to do with it!  
  
XL766  
I'm genetically created Blitz, for the last time I'm not a clone!  
  
Rita  
It doesn't matter, what matters is that one of our fellow Rovers is down and we need to act now and fast.  
  
Everyone stares at Rita.  
  
Rita  
What? I haven't said anything yet.  
  
Huntress  
Come on, Rita's right, we need to get going now.  
  
Setting: Felo-Sapien Overloads' ship.  
  
Tramp  
Maybe if I....  
  
Mama  
Tramp give it up, you've tried 47 times to escape already!  
  
Snap  
48 to be exact.  
  
Tramp  
This is insane, I've always been able to escape from anything!  
  
Dark Cat 1  
Well in that case, you've just met you're match.  
  
Dark Cat 1 walks into the jail area.  
  
Dark Cat 1  
We'll be landing soon, just wanted to let you know that we'll get the information we want from you or else  
we'll kill you.  
  
Kara  
And when we tell you what you want to hear, you'll kill us anyway?  
  
Dark Cat 1  
Basically.  
  
Dark Cat 1 leaves laughing to himself.  
  
Tramp  
Man, where's Kouv when you need him?  
  
Setting: Kouv's room.  
  
Kouv  
That's a good question.  
  
Setting: Sierra Nevada. XL766, Huntress, Blitz, Mark, and Rita just arrive. Diamon, Exile, Aaron, Duke, Mush,  
Sky, Colleen, Hunter, Bear, and Nitro are already there waiting for them.  
  
Huntress  
Do we know who did this?  
  
Hunter  
No not yet.  
  
XL766  
It was probably Dark Cats.  
  
Everyone  
Dark Cats?  
  
XL766  
Yea, it's some experimental armor Pravo was making for some group called the FO or something like that.  
  
Colleen  
FO, isn't that the Felo-Sapien Overloads?  
  
Hunter  
Yea I think so.  
  
XL766  
Yeah anyway, this "Dark Cat" armor dramactically increases the strength, agilty, speed, and power of whoever  
is wearing it. Although it's still in the testing phase....  
  
Sky  
Testing phase? They just used it to kill Tundra!  
  
XL766 (Coldly)  
Which is a waste of the true potential of that armor.  
  
Aaron (Mad)  
What the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
XL766  
In other words, if an entire squad of Dark Cats were to attack Road Rover Headquaters, then God have mercy  
on whoever is in there during the attack because chances are they won't live.  
  
Aaron (Getting madder)  
So, if you know so damn much, how come you didn't tell any of us?  
  
XL766  
Like I said, it's in the testing phase, they're damned idiots for using it. Unless that's the first phase that they  
used.  
  
Hunter  
Whoa, first phase?  
  
XL766  
Well, the armor works in phases. The first phase, which I am assuming they used to kill Tundra, is the first armor  
based off the proto-type. The next phase will be more powerful. And the third and final stage, well let's just say  
that not even I will be able to defeat someone using the third phase armor.  
  
Colleen  
Are there anymore of these secerts that you know of?  
  
XL766  
Plenty more, but right now, we need to find the other Strayers before they're totured to the point that they give  
in and leak out important info.  
  
Aaron (Pissed)  
You bastard! Tundra just died and the Strayers are in trouble, and the only thing you're worried about is that they  
might say something like where our headquaters is?  
  
XL766  
If Pravo finds out exactly where the Road Rover Headquaters is, then we're all dead. And sometimes, the needs  
of the many out weigh the needs of the few.  
  
Diamond  
Ok, XL766, do you know where they might have taken them?  
  
XL766  
I think I might.  
  
J  
Ok you dogs, turn around slowly and put your hands up.  
  
J is pointy the "Noisy Cricket" at the Rovers and K is walking out of the LTD.  
  
Hunter  
Ok just don't shoot.  
  
K  
Ok, now if you'll just answer a few of my questions we'll be done.  
  
Huntress  
Look it's a UFO!  
  
J  
Nice try dog, that's not going to work again.  
  
Setting: Jail on a Felo-Sapien ship. The girls are in one cell, the guys in another, the MIB agents in a third, and  
XL766 is in his own and chained up to the wall.  
  
Huntress  
I tried to warn you, but no.  
  
J  
Ok so I made ONE mistake, so sue me!  
  
Hunter  
Well anyone got a plan?  
  
XL766  
Have you tried using the door yet?  
  
Hunter  
Of course not it's locked!  
  
XL766  
No it's not.  
  
Exile  
Don't be wierd boy, of course it's lockedski.  
  
XL766  
No it's not, they only pretend to lock it.  
  
Blitz  
In that case!  
  
Blitz grabs the door, but he gets shocked. XL766 laughs.  
  
XL766  
Oh man, that made being captured all worth it.  
To be Continued....... 


End file.
